fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HoloArc
Welcome Hi, welcome to the HoloArc! Thanks for your edit to the User:HoloArc page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 12:34, October 3, 2015 (UTC) You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to create a Slayer Magic or Slayer Magic user. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:32, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Yo Always feel free to ask when you're stumped, you have nothing to apologize for. What you're asking about is article formatting, and the best person to ask would be User:LastationLover5000 (aka Aha), that's his area. 02:30:06 Mon Basically, as long as it's A) a traditional element in folklore and tales, and it has to be naturally occurring (for example, venom is naturally occurring) B) consumable, it's generally okay in terms of slayer elements. Basically we've kinda noticed that Fairy Tail is basically a generic RPG in terms of what it defines as "elements". Last time somebody made a glass-element Slayer, Zico deleted it, so we decided to cross it off the list if I remember correctly. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I've already answered you. Anyway, Celestial Dragon Slayer is the "night sky", making it a subset of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Heat is an extension of fire. Radioactivity is a side-effect (unless this is radioactivity by itself, then I haven't seen it and I'm going to delete it). Glass, by itself, is not an element. You can get glass by a dual element, combining fire and sand, however. The list of elements is Fire/Flame/Heat, any type of metal (but you'll need to call it Iron _ Slayer Magic and just note that it uses a different type of metal), Wind/Sky/Air, Earth/Rock, Sand, Darkness/Shadow, Light/White/Holy, Diamond, Crystal, Blood, Water, Ice/Snow, Wood/Forest, Acid, Lightning, Lava/Magma, Poison, Solar, and Gas. Plus any combination of the above; as well as anything you can get from merging elements such as light + darkness = twilight, but they're sub abilities or the result of Dual-Element modes. Everything else is a no. Anyway, sure, you can make a Forest Dragon Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:22, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I know this is late, and I'm sorry for that, but when it comes to this stuff, just ask Perchan and not me. Magic is her area not mine. If she wants a second opinion, she'll ask me. Anyway, I hope you two got the situation cleared up. 00:34:55 Sun Sorry about the late reply, I just finally got around to reading your request. Anyway, for starters, the only way a user could actually bother me if they were intentionally breaking the rules, not learning from their mistakes, or insulting other users. Don't worry, yer cool. Anyway, sure, go ahead- I see what happened to her as being similar to Sting/Weisslogia and Rogue/Skiadrum. Also, sure you can make a dual-element from those two, just be sure to get Sting's permission beforehand. Also I don't mind constant questions and requests, you can ask me anything you want, whenever you want about magic and races, that is my position. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:37, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Fine. Gimme until tomorrow. Anyways, as a warning, I not gonna sugarcoat this for you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 09:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, to give a different name to a normal element, you need to explain the differences between any normal light slayer and this one. So, what's the differences? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:00, November 5, 2015 (UTC) As long as there's no genuine divine shit, go ahead. Also, you'll need to state that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:56, November 6, 2015 (UTC) toranku 15 Hey holo! Of course you can go ahead and make a character for the Toranku 15, just go ahead and pick one of the cities that aren't taken. The city descriptions are on the Hylion page, just in case you wanted to get a better idea for what your character would be like if they were from that particular city. Thank you so much!Lady Komainu (talk) 19:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Yup its all yours! I put taken down on the name. Lady Komainu (talk) 20:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) No problemo. Anyway, what character is this? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sign your posts on talk pages. That aside, I'd ask what page, but it looks like Per answered first. But, to answer your question, always feel free to ask for help from an admin, it's why the role exists. Enforcing order and user assistance are our bread and butter, if you need help or even just a second opinion on something in an article, feel free to shoot any of us a message -- though try to work within the framework of our specified roles, like magic stuff with Per or rules stuff with me, etc. 20:01:35 Sat Alright, sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy. Anyway, here's my review of Hotoke. First off, personally I'd advise you don't use "_ Nounverber" names; they just sound cheesy imo. Only Star Wars can get away with it, since, well, it's Star Wars, it was probably the first prominent piece of fiction to use it. But, since it's a name he gave himself, it's no big deal. Anyway, your appearance section is done decently, but in regards to personality, I'd split the sections differing his personalities up, just for convenience. Also, history and synopsis should go before Equipment. Anyway, onto the part that I actually monitor- powers and abilities. I'd add more detail to Lich Magic- on his own page, you barely explain what it does and how it works. That goes for the spells too- on both, you didn't really explain the mechanics, the limits, etc. Also for your Forest Dragon Slayer Magic, I'd put in feasible limitations and for your magic in general, add kanji. Personally, I wouldn't have Black Arts on a Dragon Slayer. The two ideas clash so much. Generally, the article looks a bit informal, with some misused terms here and there and quite a few spelling errors. I'd advise you go get a spell-checker online and run the article through it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:44, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Invitation Hey there Holo, so I'm bringing this up to you since according to other fellows, you're mature and capable of doing what I'll invite you to. Aru's been passing through certain hardships recently, that's sad as he's a good guy. But ah well, that's life. With this, he won't probaly be capable of participating tomorrow on the Dragon Slayer Royale. So I'd like to ask you out if you would participate in his place. I know it's a last minute thing :( but it's the simplest solution to all this thing. And since you're a good guy and capable, I'm wanting you to participate. Do you accept it? [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 04:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Glad you accepted our invitation :D also... "I didn't say anything about his main. But he can use his other character." - Aru, about your message on my talk page. In the end, you decide who to use. I just hope that you're decisive and have fun during this Royale dude. Sorry for this coming up in the last minute...but yeah...I hope you have entertainment against Fire [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 16:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I wouldn't do the whole 'store people' thing. Anyway, the magic itself, it's basically a mish-mash of numerous others- so I'd say no, but this caught my eye, "the user can also dematerialze them and reconstruct them to beceome better and greater than they were before"; how about you just make a magic which can alter and merge the properties of two similar things to a become much better single thing? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Generally Take Overs work like Slayer Magics. If somebody makes their own version of a Soul they put their name in brackets after the title. So go ahead, you can make your own Insect Soul. And sure, go ahead, you can make a guild spell for your own guild. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) If you just add "though this cannot be proven" or something, that'd be fine. It's up to you. Though, dragon and bug types are neutral to each other damage-wise. Jokes aside, I'd just do the former. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) A slayer can't have more than two elements lol. Also the idea sounds pretty stupid imo. So yeah, no. Anyway, sure, you can make your own version of Wyvern Soul. Also, if he wants to contribute on this site, you can't make stuff for him- he'll need to fulfill the requirements to make a Slayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:56, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Where do they live? What are their powers, strengths and weaknesses? Can they breed with other races? What are their lifespans? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:36, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, it depends on what the race can do, really. If they're hyper-advanced, than it would be extremely difficult. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Next Round User blog:DamonDraco/Battle Royale Continuing Here it is, instructions for the next round of the Royale! Congrats for arriving in the next round! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 18:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:10, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Why don't you go first? I went first for my last round, so it seems fair. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) How about "Second Step to the Crown: Brilliant Light and Heat"? If you have an idea let me know. And message me when the page is up. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:43, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I'd say he blocked five strikes. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I'd be more down with idea if Aether had already taken more damage. Since he's probably forced Carwen into ising her Ultimate Art by this point, Aether will probably try to counter with his own, but I guess we'll just have to see. You're move is next. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Let Me Explain Unfortunately, I won't be able to come on chat at this moment, though I'll be open to discuss back and forth using these talk-pages. Whatever you have to say there, well, you can also just say right here, while being able to organize your thoughts better. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:11, December 15, 2015 (UTC) The spell that: *Allows him to shield his head: clearly a response to Jiretto freezing the brain of his first round opponent. *Allows him to... heal himself?: this is just a major no-no. The only Dragon Slayer Magic that has healing capabilities is Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, and even then, you're not supposed to be able to heal your own injuries... that's overpowered. *Allows him protection against cold temperatures?: this one is too obvious. *Allows him to detect his opponents and track them down or something?: a counter to the mist, likely. Not sure if there are more, this is a really scrappy list put together in a good few seconds. But you get the idea, and I know you know what I'm talking about. I'm not even sure if adding spells to characters is even allowed at this point, and this is exactly why. Every role-playing community I've been apart of prohibits characters from being edited after they've been submitted for a tournament. I thought it was common sense, but, whatever. Either way, I request that you negate that last edit, because it's very obvious that you're doing this in preparation for the next fight. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:26, December 15, 2015 (UTC) And there shall be no hostility, so please do forgive my tone if it appeared offensive to you in the slightest. However, for matters such as this, I tend to have very little patience, as you could probably imagine why. If it were up to me, I would not have allowed any edits to be done to the character. That much should have already been decided when you decided to enter into this Royale. I'm not holding it against you that you obviously planned counters against your next opponent; anyone, given the chance, would have done that. It's human nature. So, what I'm saying now, whether you admit it was intentional or not, simply undo the edit for the duration of the role-play, and then revert it back after it has concluded, so that there's no further confusion. I'll be checking with the judges as well, because to me, the mere thought of this even being allowed in the first place is a tad bit ridiculous. (And you had the right idea, at the very least, since you thought to ask them before you made the edits) DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:02, December 15, 2015 (UTC) No worries, I'm glad we were able to come to a consensus. Sorry again if my tone was offensive, and thank you for going through with that. Anyway, really need to concentrate here in class, I'll talk again here later. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Dazz didn't give me any story other than asking me if I wanted to disqualify him (I didn't); I just took it upon myself to find out what the hell is going on since I haven't been paying attention with the royale. I had help with going through everything and came to my own conclusion; I'm not taking into account what happened afterwards because personal scuffles are best left to the individuals involved, but the core of the issue first sprang up from nobody asking for Dazz to clarify his post. Also, don't worry, the problem's over, you can relax now, we've all sorted it out and Aru is waiting for Dazz to reply to him. Nobody's in trouble or anything. I know what it's like to have a problem that can escalate and fracture a community, I'll be damned if this happens here. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:10, December 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your Post on Per's Wall Yo, so I saw the post you made on Per's wall, and I'm actually glad that it came up (even though I already told you what I wrote here over 10 times). Please take a look at the most recent point covered on my blog. Thanks! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 15:42, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Go right ahead. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:00, December 21, 2015 (UTC) So are you good now, then? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 23:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Posted! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 14:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Are you finished with your post? I'm asking because you didn't notify me, so I wasn't sure if you were holding off on it or something like that, lol. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:49, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright well, either way, I posted! Fairly certain you were done with the post, and either way, if you weren't, you probably should have said so in the summary of the earlier post. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) hey holo, so the jigoku games is going to be a site wide tournament composed of tag team battles and solo matches for the grand prize of jewels, a spot on The Sentinels (work in progress), and bragging rights. Its more of just a fun thing to do for everyone. Zef and I are still working out some of the details, but we will let everyone know when it starts! We just wanted to know who is interested so we can begin forming a bracket based on the number of people. Any other questions?Lady Komainu (talk) 01:47, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll try to catch you on chat sometime, or if you prefer talk-pages (which is easier for me at the moment) then we can discuss it here. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:37, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Ah, thanks for asking. Actually, he'd take advantage of the grip by using her as a shield of the sorts, since Razia is now going to be coming from above them both, which Jiretto would have seen occur during his arrival there. So what he would do in that situation is turn and flip Carwen around and instead of slamming her to the ground, throw her in the direction of the forthcoming Razia. Depending on what your followup was, you can probably confirm his grip around Carwen in your post and I'd do the aforementioned in mine. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 23:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, sure, I imagine they are if permission is granted by one user to the other. So just for the sake of confirmation, do I have your permission to do the aforementioned? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 00:07, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay, cool. Let me actually double check with HB before I take this post, because I need to confirm something. I'll touch base with you once more afterward. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 00:25, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Holo, you're meant to ask me when you want to create a humanoid race or a powerful one. I'll let it slide this time, but next time, please come tell me the specifics of your race. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) My bad lol. It's in my previous archive (which is way too long), I just found it. It was on the fourth of December if I remember. Making it a while after that just confused me a bit. Sorry! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:03, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Alright, sorry for the delay with the post, but I got it in. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 07:44, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, it's your turn on the role-play once more. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:51, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Alright so, because I'm not going to get many chances to get on chat, I thought I'd just leave this here on your talk-page. I wanted to point out a couple of things here. First and foremost, this "coat" Carwen was wearing, would have essentially become negligible the moment Jiretto's hand came into contact, due to the effects of his own spell which disempowers it, meaning, she really would be without a defense. Secondly, remember the conversation we had on chat (this one was between you, HB and I) with the numbers in pertinence to any further transformations/empowerments? They wouldn't be so instantaneous as they currently appear to be in your post; it'd be a challenge for either of them to collect their magical energy to such an extent in this given instance, due to again, Jiretto's Regalia spell. And also, realize that it's weakened; it's not going to tear up the earth or cause anything so devastating, since that'd be going against the whole principles of what the spell is meant to achieve… nor should it allow her to escape so quickly at this point. Thirdly, I think you underestimated the amount of pain Carwen would be experiencing greatly. She seems to be able to speak casually after her skull was just ransacked, not to mention how effortlessly she is casting several spells in this one post despite the fact that it should be hard for her to so much as mold or collect' or ''focus her magical energy. She should have been knocked unconscious at the very least, if not dying altogether due to her skull being shattered (yes, that is a bit extreme, which is why I even offered the alternative of being knocked unconscious in the first place. Under normal circumstances, that is, I imagine, the effect the attack should have left. But again, I'm not asking for that much.) So, with that being said, I was a bit surprised to see how she seemed to be so... unaffected (I guess I would say) by the last attack. Razia, to my knowledge, is about to pass out; she bit into her arm to allow herself for a few more moments of consciousness, so that she could harden herself in a cocoon to cushion her fall, since the fall at that point (after the attack) would have led to her death. Anyway, looking forward to your input on this, sorry about not being able to get on chat as much as I was in the past. Hopefully, we can reach a consensus on all this. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:05, January 12, 2016 (UTC) If that's the conclusion you have come down with, then I shall respect it as well. Great match, man, it was definitely a role-play to remember. I'm glad we were able to turn things around and develop a better understanding of one another upon having given this all a second try. Thanks again for the match, and as well for your patience throughout all of this, because it did really end up being a longer and more drawn out process than it should have been (with all the extensive drama that followed; plus how busy all of us suddenly became through the midst of it). I have no problem with Carwen surviving, of course, and I actually hope to fight against her sometime in the future! Also, if it means anything from me, I'd just like to take a second to congratulate you on making it so far in a tournament in which you were added into at the very last second, of which was plagued with role-playing veterans. So you really showed great potential here man, and I'm looking forward to your growth. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:35, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, man, just as a reminder, though you have admitted defeated, I'll still be waiting for you to change your post some so that I can proceed with my own. The sooner you can get that done, the better. Thanks again! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC) How would the user properly consume glass? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Don't see why he can't eat both naturally-occurring and typical glass. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:05, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I recommend making a single-element glass, with his dual mode being what you said, but either way's cool with me, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:59, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games Hey, just wanted to let you know that I posted a blog detailing how the matches will be ran, and when the first round starts. Check it out here ! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:52, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello! For the first round of the games, Satura will be teamed up with Niklas Thoth. We will be posting the match ups and arenas on the Jigoku Games page in 5 days, so keep an eye out. --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:14, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Glass DS idea for you :3 Hi arc its me squishy :3. u should look up this "HD 189733b" ull be very shock to know wat it does with glass. here is a hit sideways rain. have fun :3 Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:03, January 20, 2016 (UTC) birdman of koma inu yes of course you are allowed to make a birdman for Koma Inu! I would be honored :P --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:50, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I love how cordial you are with you messages, just know that you are never a bother to me! Haha. And I would love to do an RP with you! Do you have any ideas? Like maybe Samarra was out looking for beasts to contract with and happened to mistake sagewing for a beast, and that's how they meet? Idk...let me know your ideas! -Lady Komainu (talk) 04:57, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Feel free! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:18, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Nope, no problem at all! Would you care to start it, or shall I? Lady Komainu (talk) 22:04, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Ok, i tried my best to start. How do you want to go about this RP? Intentional Fowl: An Unexpected Meeting. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:52, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Well she would probably sneak around first and set up a summoning circle for Chain Prison, but would approach and ask it about its magic and challenge it to see its skills. She would then ask it to make a contract and sync their magical signature to a summoning symbol. She would activate the Chain Prison if they were still hostile and she would have to restrain them. But yeah that's probably it. So what are you thinking? How would sagewing react to that? --Lady Komainu (talk) 14:37, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Well Samarra treats all her beasts with respect, so she wouldn't be demeaning. Well would you like this to be a conversational RP or a fighting one? Because I am sure after a bit of conversation, Samarra would realize that Sagewing was a mage, not a beast haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:30, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:13, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games We can start talking any time you want? Do you possibly have a kik account? It makes it easier to talk on that than through the wikia. But I'm glad we could be partners! Thothology101 (talk) 20:11, January 25, 2016 (UTC)Thothology101 Sorry! Yes I did get your last message I was just a little busy! Sorry! You can find my user name as Thoth101!Thothology101 (talk) 00:56, January 27, 2016 (UTC)Thothology101 The next round for the Jigoku Games has been posted. A reminder that your test score from the previous round can still earn you a spot as a Sentinel even if you lose in these upcoming fights, so be sure to double check your answers in the next few hours before the time limit runs out. You may start your match with your opponent whenever youre ready. These fights will end on Feb 22 UTC. --Lady Komainu (talk) 05:14, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I don't see why you can't make your own version. Just put your name in brackets after it unless you're making it free use for everyone, in which case put the fairy tail wiki attribution template above it as well. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:01, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Looks good. Go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:13, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) jigoku finals So the next rounds have been posted for the Jigoku Games. I know your fight has yet to be reviewed, but the judges in charge of that are a bit busy right now to write. People will have until the 28th UTC to complete their fights. This is a battle between the five sentinels to see who will be the leader among you. I know this is one day shorter than the last round, so I apologize, but we want to wrap this up quick now that the 5 sentinels have been chosen. If you advance, it will be a 3 person fight for the title as leader. Best of luck! --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Names are words to be picked by the rightous It doesn't matter what the name is, i'd trust your good judgement upon a name. Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:32, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Let's call it "The One to Lead us All: Dex vs Scorpius vs Satura". Ventus (talk) 22:42, March 1, 2016 (UTC) I like that. Nice and simple.Scorpius.Water.Mage (talk) 22:43, March 1, 2016 (UTC) We've only seen people using one 'soul' for Take Over in canon, so we don't know. I'll get back to you on that one. Anyway, sure, go ahead with Devil Soul, and go ahead with your parades. Also, 12 is the limit techincally- the other two must be basic usage like using requip to change your clothes. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:15, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, for two types of souls, I discussed it with the others and nah, it wouldn't work. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:39, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Dragonborn To be honest, I'm not so convinced she'd really meet the requirements. It seems a bit unlikely for all those events to have taken place the way they did, to say the least, especially given all of those circumstances. Plus, even with all that aside, in my mind, it'd take several decades for the transformative process to occur, so had it been the case with her, she would have yet to experience any of the side effects. We can try to go over the criteria once more if you'd like, I recall you saying that perhaps you worded it a bit awkwardly? Might be a communication error, so if that's what it is, then I'm open to discuss this further. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:33, March 20, 2016 (UTC) So I've reached my decision, and I do hope you come to respect it, even if it may not be in your favor. From our earlier discussions to our more recent ones, I'm not totally convinced to allow your character to have access to this magic. Feel free to keep asking me why this is when I've already told you (lol), but as of now, my decision won't change until if and when the character does (which you said you were planning to do anyway). DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:18, March 30, 2016 (UTC) The RP Just leaving you a message for when you have time. Tis your post on the four-way RP. Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 01:29, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Royale I was just looking at that myself! This battle will sure be a shining moment for both our characters! :P But I couldn't ask for a better RP partner, so I look forward to our fight. We can discuss things on kik since it will be an easier way to communicate. Cant wait for things to start! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:20, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hahaha I meant it! I really enjoyed our last RP together, and after reading your fights for the Jigoku Games, I know that I will like writing with you :) And right back at you, Theia will crush Carwen (...in the biggest hug ever!)!! And I went ahead and sent you a message on kik, so check your phone when you get the chance. It's the same app we used in the jigoku games announcements. May the best character win!--Lady Komainu (talk) 00:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:16, March 26, 2016 (UTC) It's up to you. If it's for your story only then you should restrict it, if not, do what you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:53, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's right. The timer started when I put the forum post up. You can do whatever you want until the deadline. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:05, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Depends on how much you want me to do, really. I don't do more than a paragraph nowadays since I'm usually busy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, what would it entail? Also I'll do that exalt thing in a bit, I just woke up lmao Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:23, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, that should be fine. Also, for your Miracles, you should make it that the intent of what one plans to do with it needs to be said out loud and wording needs to be exact so the magic can't misinterpret it and screw up the action - if interrupted then the user needs to start all over again; also spells that silence speech can effectively cancel it. For example, if you wanted to cast a fire spell you'd say "I want to burn X at X temperature". While you still get something from nothing in terms of materials, it's a feasible limitation. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:02, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey Beb! What's up? Well, there might be a hellva paragraph in teh RP, don't worry, me and Fiah wanted to battle one another, mm'kay? hope you don't mind! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 04:46, March 31, 2016 (UTC) your turn on http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Plasma%2C_Light_and_Chaos%3A_The_Bricks_of_Creation Bismarck-Chan (talk) 03:08, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:16, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, just remember to put everything in your own words. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:01, April 10, 2016 (UTC) your turn on Darkness Bismarck-Chan (talk) 17:24, April 11, 2016 (UTC) chat Bismarck-Chan (talk) 14:16, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead but avoid any reference to third origin until we find out more. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:57, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Wanna chat? Hey holo im boreddddd, u wanna chat on the live chat? ill be on waiting :3 -Squishyblob April 19 2016 Tuesday 6:42PM SEA time From what I can tell, I'd avoid mentioning any specifics about what happened in the battle against Acnologia. Just say that he was "overcome by the forces of Ishgar" or something. No mention of his corpse and whatnot. With regards to canon descendants, the best person to ask that to is Zicoihno. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:18, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but no, not even after 400 years. 14:40:31 Fri No problem. 16:05:31 Fri Go ahead. It'd be best to use a shinto deity for now. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:37, April 24, 2016 (UTC) It's not really limited to anything, really. The seals seem to be just shockwaves but probably some other people do other stuff with them, you should try looking around because I haven't read those articles. Also for your character, yeah you should tone it down. All three magics are really powerful- I'd remove one tbh. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:37, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Sure go ahead. Also, no, I deleted Kirin Cleanser Magic- I don't want to see it or something like it on the wiki again. Also go ahead with your Kirin race but don't directly state that they're that powerful. Also yeah you'd need my permission for anything that's sentient- unless they're really powerful, you don't need permission for non-sentient ones. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:37, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I'm still game Sounds like a good name. Let me know when the page is up. Also, I'd still like to do our Aether vs Carwen match. Just a head's up, Aether might try to recruit her. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:48, April 26, 2016 (UTC) That is indeed what I meant. Aether is not involved in this rp in any capacity. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:52, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that we are having another S Class Trial for Koma Inu starting the first week of June. Obviously that is over a month away, but I wanted to see if you were interested in having your character participate? Leave a comment on the guild's announcement page if you would like to! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:56, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:06, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I sent this on kik, but saw you on here. I was trying to think of a guild event for salamander, and what about a sort of "triathlon". You could have 3 different competition for different teams; one for accuracy (like hitting targets), one for speed (foot race), and one for strength. Participants would be able to pick their own teams to compete. Winner gets some sort of prize. Would your guild do something like that? --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:33, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I chose Copy and AbysmalShadows because they outright lost more or less. Well, much moreso in AbysmalShadows' case- Copy still lost fair and square, not out of time constraints unlike Abysmal, and you and Koma's RP went well so I assumed that you were fine with it. I actually went to people in secret about it- I was originally gonna scrap the whole idea since I was foolish enough to assume that all the matches were gonna go smoothly but then we had to decide Highest vs. Abysmal unfairly based off of very little activity in their match so I decided to implement it anyway. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:17, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Yo. This Nara. New acc. Got a GREAT idea for Isuka. and he needs a new pic. Respond soon as possible. MasterOfTrolling196 ( Not Really ) (talk) 23:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Kirin Cleanser was deleted and it'll stay deleted, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:02, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Just to let you know, that's still what he would plan to do if Hotoke didn't retaliate. I'm going to change it, but a Dragon, a partial one I might add, can't be so heavy that a Giant couldn't lift them. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:21, May 27, 2016 (UTC) You make a fair point. But also when talking about Acnologia, Makarov was still injured from his fight with Hades and Zancrow. When talking about Atlas Flame, he couldn't do it cause he burned him everytime he tried to hit him. I understand your overall complaint however. I did leave Hyperborean's strength levels vague, but not intentionally. I use rps as ways to develope said strength levels, because I don't have any feats for when I create said characters. I for one think that it would be similar to a wrestler lifting someone his weight and slamming them into the ground. As you've probably alraedy seen though, I changed it, as I don't want to make a big deal out of two sentences. I'm just voicing my reasoning for why I stated that in the first place. Hyperborean is supposed to be my physically strongest character, as well as having the highest muscular density. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:36, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the advice Holo. And I'm pleased that I didn't irritate you too much. I'll make sure to specify his strength levels. With your permission, I'd like to do it right now, because traditionally we're not allowed to add details in magic until after an rp is finished. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't say he'd be above Acnologia. Nobody can really surpass him as of yet. Also go ahead with your DS, just remember that you can only have three-four modes like Steel Mode at a time. Also for your seals, they're not really restricted unless stated otherwise as far as we know. As long as the dragon is dead/dying, go ahead with Dragon Soul. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) New Emblem Hey, so I got your message on my blog. Glad your interested. So did you have any ideas in mind, or just want me to make something up myself? Flame Lizard (talk) 02:53, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, so I got your guild mark. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:For_Holo_GM.png I went with just the head, I figured too much detail would be lost if the image shank down at all. also, I tired the biting down on the or b bit, but I just realised it kind of looks like it's sticking out it's tongue. sorry about that. If you like it, I can re upload it to replace the old emblem you have on your character pages, or remake it if your not happy with this one. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:22, June 7, 2016 (UTC) GG I just thought it would be fair to tell you that this was the most invigorating battle I've ever been a part of. It is in the top of all of my battles. I'm not even mad that I lost. There were a few moments when I thought I needed to take a break or I might get too worked up. I'm really competetive in rps. I hope to get another rematch with her later when we've both developed our characters a bit more. Except this time it would probably be against Erebus Cade. Anyways, time prepare for our next bout. Armin vs Sagewing if I'm not mistaken. Hopefully that one will be as great as this one was. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:37, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Holo, you wanna be my partner for the second round of the competition? I would ask Damon, but lately, he seems busy with studies and I don't want to impose on him too much. Well that and you're on more frequent than he is. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:44, June 16, 2016 (UTC) I think it'd work better as a Black Art. Other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:49, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:21, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Yep You're in. I'd recommend adding some descriptions for those blank spells before its time though, but your character is now able to take part in the tournament. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:49, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Holo, your turn to post. Right now, my computer is bugging out and I've been fixing it nearly all day. So yeah, I already told Black to post the questions so we don;t have to wait. We're still doing the obstacles before we meet with Tojima. To be fair, let's post about three or so because of the amount of time we have. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:44, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello. This is Nara, sorry if I seem to be bothering you, but, would you like to roleplay? I'm going to use Isuka. Again, sorry if I seem to be bothering you. --TheNotoriousShinobi3 (talk) 23:34, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Your go; Nova posted the question and you can answer since I just went. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:25, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Toveri Less I am mistaken are you part of the Toveri Alliance.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:37, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Well sometime next month, the Aeternum World War Arc will begin. You want you can take place. Check these articles, if you want. Aeternum, Kingdom of Aeternum, and Nine Elementals. Most are incomplete but that is why it starts next month.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:45, June 23, 2016 (UTC) *shrugs* idk why but the comenting was shut off for the blog. lol. I fixed it though. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 04:00, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Gonna post in a few minutes. Doing something here. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 13:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Your go. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 13:54, June 28, 2016 (UTC)